


Wishes in the Dark: A Flicker Beat fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A fanmix based on gotatheory's fic, "Wishes in the Dark", which has the following summary: Snow White throws a key party, and lots of well-kept secrets about David are finally unlocked.





	Wishes in the Dark: A Flicker Beat fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotatheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wishes in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992287) by [gotatheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory). 



> **Creator's Notes:** I love the Flicker Beat verse so damned much. The way Hannah set up the triad just makes me feel incredibly happy to read and reread it. When she wrote "Wishes in the Dark" and set up that whole scenario with Awkward David™, I was in seventh heaven, ngl. It was just so beautifully done, and I think this particular story truly is my favorite in the whole verse, hands down. There's just something about how it all played out and delved into David's questioning of his sexuality, Snow's desire to make her husband happy, and the dynamic of the triad and how Regina is so central to it all. This was my first and most immediate choice of a project to pick up for InspiredByOQ. I'm incredibly pleased with how this worked out, while simultaneously being nervous af over its reception.
> 
>  **Musical Notes:** This playlist is heavier on female artists than male, but the gender of the artists don't necessarily equate the gender of the character whose POV each song fits. For example, the first track, "What Would Happen", is technically David's POV early in the fic, despite being sung by Meredith Brooks. That said, the two tracks with male singers are definitely from David and Robin's POVs respectively.

## Listen here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC-8wRBVU6cjnFmOJitqp6Ad) // [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1250111240/playlist/0qt06MS6HEBWib4jsMM45k?si=g3zoZCnaQw-WfrTUsOBYsA) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/wishes-in-the-dark)

****

_What Would Happen -- Meredith Brooks_

Artist: Meredith Brooks  
Lyrics: Meredith Brooks

What would happen if we kissed?  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
Would you run away?  
Would you stay?  
Or would I melt into you?  
Mouth to mouth

 ** _Let The Dance Begin_**  
Artist: Venus Hum  
Lyrics: Venus Hum

Greeting guests  
Nod my head  
Throw back your laugh  
Tip my glass  
Shadows move  
Tall and grey around the floor  
Cancer grows from smiles so dark  
Pearly white are blinding me  
I cannot breath, I have to leave  
Hear her calling for me  
Dance with me. . .

 ** _Let Me Fall_**  
Artist: Josh Groban  
Lyrics: Benoit Jutras  & James Corcaran 

Let me fall  
If I fall  
There's no reason  
To miss this one chance  
This perfect moment  
Just let me fall

 ** _Feelin' Love_**  
Artist: Paula Cole  
Lyrics: Paula Cole

Lover, I don't know who I am  
Am I Barry White - am I Isis?  
Lover I'm laced with your unconscious  
I will be your Desdemona  
(take your time)

 ** _An Unusual Kiss_**  
Artist: Melissa Etheridge  
Lyrics: Melissa Etheridge

Come on, come on, come on  
Over and over  
Come on, come on, come on  
We all wanted this  
Come on, come on, come on  
Over and over  
It's such an unusual kiss

The smell the taste the touch  
Is so brand new  
The thrill of the eyes  
That capture this forbidden view

 ** _Crash Into Me_**  
Artist: Dave Matthews Band  
Lyrics: Dave Matthews

Who's got their claws in you my friend?  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock, and sweet you roll

 ** _Never Forget_**  
Artist: Fleetwood Mac  
Lyrics: Christine McVie

What a wonderful night to be  
The stars must be my friends  
To shine for me

Come on baby, let's take a stroll  
You're feelin' warm so don't be cold  
Ooh ooh oh  
Could we ever forget tonight?

* * *

**Resources** :

  * Images :: [David](http://www.bellomag.com/charmed-generous-josh-dallas-joshdallas-onceabc/), [Maleficent](http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Maleficent), [Regina](https://www.afterellen.com/tv/229170-once-upon-a-time-recap-4-3-we-all-scream-for-ice-cream), [Robin](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/07/23/once-upon-a-time-robin-hood-sean-maguire_n_3641265.html), [purple/pink flames](https://www.kisspng.com/png-fire-flame-free-free-matting-to-pull-flames-png-tr-456976/), [blue flames](https://www.freeiconspng.com/img/34510), [ red/gold firebursts](https://clipart.info/fire-entry-png-transparent-3657)
  * Font used :: Viner Hand ITC




End file.
